Rain Dancing
by Mal4Inara
Summary: Team fic set in Season Six. Was written in Sept 2003, not complete.


TITLE: Rain Dancing  
  
AUTHOR: Jo van Berkel   
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: Season 6, has Jonas in it  
  
ARCHIVE: Samandjack, whoever else, just ask  
  
STATUS: Work in progress   
  
DISCLAIMER: All the usual stuff. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; etc. etc.This story is for entertainment purposes only, no money exchanged hands, no copyright infringement intended. Previously unrecognised places and characters, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, either living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Just another day in the life of SG1, complete with rain and mud. I know where I want to go with this, but can't get it written down, so I am posting what I have so far.  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes please, I would like to know what you think  
  
DATE: 17-9-03

  
  
The rain splattering on the top of his rain poncho was the first thing Colonel Jack O'Neill noticed as he came through the Stargate. Lack of visibility was the second, as he looked around, unable to see far because of the mist. Behind him the rest of his team appeared, Major Samantha Carter on his left, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn on his right. They too were wearing rain ponchos over their gear.  
  
"Well, campers, for once I wish we could see the trees," said Jack, waving his hands around. "This rain makes it kinda hard to see anything."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Sam. "At least the MALP let us know what to expect from the footage taken before the rain." What had been shown was a lush forest, and a clear area with a circle of stone mounds. There had been no signs of any inhabitants, which meant this mission was a simple "look-and-see".  
  
"Refresh my memory again, Carter, which way are we going?" queried Jack, the grin on his face revealing that he didn't actually need to ask.  
  
"The MALP indicated something of interest directly in front of us, sir," replied Sam with a smile. She knew that Jack knew exactly which way to go, and that he knew she knew. The light-hearted bantering between the two of them was something they both enjoyed, and they took every opportunity to indulge themselves.  
  
"OK then team, lets get this over with." With another quick glance around, Jack started walking and the rest of the team followed. As they moved away from the Stargate, the mist was lifting a little. Soon they could see the strange mounds of stone.  
  
Jonas started to move ahead of the rest, only to stop when Jack spoke. "Ah, Jonas, remember the golden rule, look, don't touch."  
  
With a sigh Jonas replied, "Colonel, I do know what to touch and what not to. I can avoid trouble when I want to."  
  
Sam smiled, and Teal'c raised an eyebrow, while Jack just stood there, arms crossed, looking at Jonas. Sam couldn't resist saying, "Sir, you know that we can trust Jonas. This mission is only three hours, and the MALP didn't show any signs of anyone else being here."  
  
"Plenty of time to find trouble, Carter, plenty of time. Right, let's get down to business, shall we? Jonas, how about you and Carter take a look at the rocks, while Teal'c and I scout around a bit," ordered Jack.  
  
"Yes, sir, just don't get lost," Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Have you ever known me to get lost, Carter? Besides, I'm not going far, it's too damp." Jack turned and motioned to Teal'c to join him. They walked towards the forest on the right of the mounds, and within a short time were swallowed up in the mist. Jonas walked up to the first mound, with Sam right behind him. They both stood looking at the first mound, which was made up of hundreds of small stones. These were piled up in a haphazard way, so that the mound was lop-sided. There were a total of 10 mounds, set in a circle. The ground around the circle was muddy, like something or someone had been walking on the soft ground. To the left was a clear set of footprints leading into the circle, and stopping in the middle. There were no footprints leading out. Jonas and Sam were standing to one side.  
  
"Well, that is a surprise," Jonas said, pointing towards the footprints. "I thought there weren't any signs of people here?"  
  
"Well, there were no footprints near the 'gate, so I wonder why there are here?" asked Sam. The sight of the footprints leading nowhere was unsettling. "Any idea what this site is?"  
  
"Not really, though it might be for something ceremonial, going by the way the ground is muddy. Then again, anything moving could have caused the mud to be churned up like that. Of course, those footprints are strange, it's like whoever made them just disappeared from the middle. And it seems weird that the mounds are in a circle. Notice how each mound isn't perfectly shaped. Why bother putting the mounds in a circle, then not have each mound rounded to match."  
  
"Maybe they were, but time and the elements have moved the stones. I can't see any inscriptions or anything to identify what this is, can you?" asked Sam, having scanned the mound and the surrounding area. She walked around the circle slowly, looking at each mound carefully. Jonas followed her all the way around.  
  
"Definitely nothing to identify the reason for the circle, or who built the mounds," Jonas said, scratching his head. "Maybe we could try entering the circle, and see what happens."  
  
"Not a good idea, Jonas, who knows what that could trigger," warned Sam, shaking her head. "After all, we don't know what happened to the owner of those footprints."  
  
"I second that," said Jack, as he and Teal'c appeared out of the mist. "So, you guys aren't any closer to solving this riddle, and it's been, what, half an hour?" he asked sarcastically as he checked his watch.  
  
"Sir, there are no markings of any sort, nothing to point to who built the stone mounds and why. The only strange thing is those footprints. I would suggest that we continue to look for something to identify the mounds, and if we don't discover anything, return to the SGC when our mission time is up."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Carter. Teal'c and I will just take a seat and watch," said Jack. "Hey, T, think it will be drier under the trees?"  
  
"I do not think it is dry anywhere on this planet, O'Neill."   
  
"How about we check out the trees anyway. Carter, we'll be just over there," said Jack, pointing towards the closest trees, which were a short distance away.  
  
"Sure, sir," said Sam, as she turned back towards the mounds, her thoughts on trying to solve the mystery of the mounds. Jonas was kneeling beside a mound, his nose mere inches from the stones, looking for any markings. Sam crouched beside him, being careful not to touch Jonas or the mound. No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't see anything except a mound of stones.   
  
After a few minutes Jonas moved over to the next mound, and knelt beside it. Sam went in the opposite direction, studying the stone mound carefully. They continued round the circle in this fashion, until they met at the stone mound opposite where they had started. Jonas again knelt down, his knees filthy with mud. Sam wasn't quite so muddy, having decided it was easier to crouch beside each mound.  
  
"Jonas, I think this is a waste of time. There is nothing to be seen here. What do you think about cutting this mission short?" asked Sam.  
  
"I agree with you, Sam. Short of going into the circle, and seeing if we are beamed somewhere or disturb something, there is nothing we can learn. Let's go get the Colonel and Teal'c and head home. I could really do with a nice hot shower right about now." Jonas went to get up, and slipped in the mud around the base of the stone mound. He tried to regain his balance, but lost the battle, falling onto Sam who was still crouching beside him. Instinctively Sam put her hands out as she was falling, only to knock into the stone mound they had been investigating. With a loud clatter the stones within the mound shifted, and the mound collapsed. Sam fell beside the stones, Jonas on top of her. She lay still, holding her breath waiting to see what was going to happen. As the seconds ticked by all she could hear was the sound of Jonas breathing in her right ear as he too lay still.   
  
"Um, Sam? Do you think it is safe to move?" whispered Jonas.  
  
"Just wait a minute, ok?" whispered Sam back, releasing the breath she had been holding. She could feel a few stones underneath her. Jonas' weight on top of her was pressing her down, causing the stones to dig into her skin. It was becoming more painful, and hard to breathe.  
  
"Having fun kids?" A voice came from above them, startling both of them. Jonas quickly scrambled to his feet, deciding that being upright was better than continuing to sprall on top of Sam. He knew that there was something between Jack and Sam, just what he hadn't quite figured out yet. An annoyed Colonel Jack O'Neill was not an easy man to deal with, and a jealous Colonel would be even worse. Jonas bent down, and helped Sam to her feet. Sam looked around at the circle of mounds, noting that nothing else had changed.  
  
"Just what happened here, Carter?" asked Jack, his arms crossed in front of him.   
  
"Sorry, Colonel, it was me. I slipped when I was getting up, and knocked into Sam, and she knocked the mound over," said Jonas. "We were waiting to see if anything was going to happen."  
  
"And just what did you think was going to happen?" Jack asked, his annoyance starting to show. "Divine retribution for destroying the mound, or did you think you were going to disappear like the owner of those footprints?"  
  
"No, sir," said Sam. "We were just being cautious. Luckily, nothing seems to have changed, apart from the mound we knocked over that is."  
  
"I would say that you are very lucky, Carter. How about we just head home and forget about this planet. You two look like you could do with a bath right about now."  
  
Sam and Jonas looked at each other, realising that they were both covered in mud, especially Sam who had been lying in it. Jonas smiled at Sam, she shrugged and smiled back, glad they were both fine.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, sir. Jonas and I were just about to suggest we go home when we fell," Sam said, glad the decision had been made to leave. The rain was making the mud on her clothes even muddier, if that was possible, and it was starting to drip off her onto the ground. The thought of a hot shower was very inviting.   
  
The group of four moved off towards the Stargate, Jack in front, with Sam and Jonas trailing along behind him. Teal'c took up the rear, continually scanning around, not totally convinced that there was no danger. He could sense that something was not quite right; that something had indeed been disturbed when the stone mound feel over. His uneasiness however wasn't strong enough to bring to Jack's attention.  
  
The rain was still pouring down, and the mist had closed in again, reducing visibility. After a short time the Stargate loomed ahead, a sight that both Jonas and Sam were glad to see. While Jack and Teal'c kept watch, Sam started to dial up the 'gate. She had pressed the second glyph when Jack shouted from behind her, "Incoming, get down now!" Instantly Sam ducked down low. An arrow hit the DHD above her and clattered to the ground. Sam swung around, weapon at the ready, looking for the first sign of movement. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack crouched down scanning the area, with Teal'c beside him. Covering their backs was Jonas, his discomfort forgotten as he prepared to defend his team.  
  
When there was no more movement Sam looked towards Jack. After another glance around, Jack signalled to continue dialling. Sam stood up and pressed the next three glyphs, and had her hand over the sixth, when Jack yelled again. This time, she wasn't quite quick enough as an arrow came out of the mist and lodged in her upper right thigh. With a groan Sam fell on the DHD, her outstretched hand pressing the sixth glyph. In the background she could hear Jack barking commands at Teal'c and Jonas as she reached over to finish the dialling sequence. With a whoosh the 'gate engaged. As she started to slide off the DHD, strong hands came from behind her and helped her stand up. A comforting voice said in her ear, "It's OK, I've got you." She looked around to see Jack holding her, his eyes darting from her pale face to Teal'c, to Jonas, and back again.  
  
"Jonas, get over here and help me get her through the 'gate. Teal'c cover our six," shouted Jack, as he shifted Sam so that her arm was over his shoulder. Jonas ran over, lifted Sam's other arm onto his shoulder. Within seconds the GDO code was transmitted and the group had entered the wormhole. As they disappeared from sight, Teal'c backed up towards the 'gate. Satisfied that he could leave, he moved into the wormhole, which disengaged behind him.  
  
At the SGC Sam was being whisked away to the infirmary with Jack right beside her. General Hammond's request for information had been met with a quick, "Not now General." It was Jonas who gave Hammond a quick summary on what had happened.  
  
"De-briefing at 0700 hrs gentlemen. Dismissed," said Hammond as he left the Gateroom.   
  
Teal'c looked over at Jonas, and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not think it would be an opportune time to cleanse yourself JonasQuinn?"  
  
"Ah, Teal'c, I think you may be right. I'll just go get showered, then I want to see how Sam is," replied Jonas, as he glanced down at the mud all over his body. He headed off towards the locker rooms, aware that Teal'c would be in the infirmary awaiting news of their team-mate when he returned.  
  
TBC though I don't know when!


End file.
